Gas springs commonly are used in various implementations in forming equipment to provide a moveable component or support of a forming die or a workpiece with a yielding force or a return force. For example, in a binder ring implementation, gas springs may provide a yielding force against a binder ring of a forming die to hold a metal workpiece while a press ram forms the workpiece. The gas springs may also temporarily hold the workpiece while the press ram retracts.